


Of Love and Chocolates

by PeachBelle



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachBelle/pseuds/PeachBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set while Jade is in training with the Shadows. Deathstroke is her mentor, but their relationship has become more than just training. Slade wants more, but Jade pushes back. Valentine's Day fic. 2 or 3 parter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Valentine's Day gift fic for my dear friend and fellow RPer. Based on the universe that we have created where Slade and Jade trained together and had a sexual and loving relationship. This is set when Jade is 17, about a year after she and Slade begin having sex casually. Will be a 2 or 3 parter. Sex is pretty explicit here.

Seventeen years old and she made his heart beat faster than women twice her age. Of course, her age was part of the thrill, for what they were doing was illegal in twelve states and in many countries, not that Deathstroke the Terminator cared about what was legal or not. Jade, well, she certainly did not seem to mind either.

He was always impressed that she woke up early. Most of the kids these days seemed to sleep until noon, but not her. She was usually up by six, six-thirty at the absolute latest. If you asked her, she'd probably say that she woke up first, but in reality Slade enjoyed watching her for those few moments in between when he awoke and when she began to stir.

She hadn't moved since last night and was still lying across his chest like a nude model -- locked in a pose for the dawn to begin to sculpt out with it's morphing lights and shadows. Her chin was tilted slightly up, allowing for him to view her face without any obstructions. He wondered briefly if she had planned this or knew how fascinatingly beautiful she looked at this moment. No stray strands of hair covered her unblemished silk skin, her lips were just barely separated into a relaxed pout. It was like someone -- Slade didn't really believe in an omniscient being -- had posed her intentionally for him to see. And apparently for him to enjoy, he thought as his lower half began to stir. It didn't take much for him, these days, and Jade was a frequent muse for his dark and more primal urges.

His inhaling expanded his chest and caused her to rise with the natural lift of his upper body. The movement, if he timed it just right with her own inhales, allowed for a brief and alluring peek at the breasts only a seventeen year old could possess. He smirked to himself, he was acting like a teenager again -- trying to get a glance up a girl's skirt as she walked up the stairs. But then, Jade made him feel like a teenager again in some ways. She was no stranger to risk, and her never ending libido would be a perfect match for his own -- if not for the serum increasing his desires further. Either way, she was eager to please and be pleased. He never left the bed unsatisfied with her.

He exhaled slowly, letting his breath catch his teeth and create a hissing noise. It was not enough to awaken his partner, but it was loud enough to snap him out of his daydream. A daydream he was hoping to put into play once she awoke.

His mind was fully awake now, and his body urged him to get out of bed and start the day. Usually he would begin with a simple warm up -- stretches, crunches and pushups for about fifteen minutes before getting breakfast. Today he wanted to just admire the teenager who decided to stay around. Of course, there was no where she could exactly go. They were on a mission in Quarac, a country that she claimed earlier would be a great place to set off a nuclear weapon. He had rolled his eyes and chided her, but he wasn't quite sure if she was joking. Either way, the topic had been changed relatively quickly after she had bent down to remove her stockings after their dinner. When he first told her how alluring a glimpse of a lacy thigh high was, she hadn't believed him. After their last mission and subsequent evening, she was now convinced and he was pleased to see her in them for last night's dinner.

His eye snapped opened, that was right. Dinner last night. It had taken them over an hour to just find a place to eat that did not have a long wait. In Quarac, Valentine's Day was banned. It was considered too Western of a holiday, and due to the never ending conflict with the United States, the country had outlawed it. Of course, this did not stop people from going out on their own and enjoying the holiday, as Slade and Jade had found out the night before. It had taken them awhile to realize the reason for such an influx of diners. Slade was almost embarrassed at how long it had taken him, but in retrospect it had been a few years since he had celebrated the holiday. In what seemed like another life, now, he had been a doting boyfriend, fiancé and then husband. Flowers, chocolates, expensive dinners and gifts were the norm for Addie -- at least, until he began going on more operations. Phone calls replaced the flowers, and hurried 'I love you's over the phone became the norm. After awhile it just became another day. Slade could only blame himself.

His current companion seemed to have found the holiday offensive. When he had mentioned to her the reason on why the restaurants were so busy, she had rolled her eyes and scoffed. "What’s the point?" she had asked, elongating the last word in a manner that teens seemed to do nowadays. Sometimes he forgot just how young she really was. Instead of going to high school and gossiping about boys and other girls, she was a trained assassin and sleeping with a man old enough to be her father. But even with her over exaggerated annoyance last night, she seemed to be slightly off. It was precisely the fact at how annoyed she seemed that interested him. When Jade found something stupid, she would usually just roll her eyes and be done with it. But there were a few instances -- Mother's day was one, as was her sister's birthday -- where she would argue about the significance of the event and almost start a physical fight with Slade over her reasonings for not making a big deal of it. She didn't know this -- and he made damn sure she didn't suspect anything -- but he had woken up one morning to see her writing. The majority of the letter was blocked by her body, but at the head of the paper was written in her girlish flourish 'Artemis'. He couldn't find the letter later, and could only assume that meant that she had indeed mailed it out.

It was this memory that had bothered him last night as she began her rant on Valentine's day and how stupid people were for celebrating something that, in her mind, did not exist. He humored her -- although he had to admit her insistence on love being non-existant was a bit hurtful for he was quite certain that he was falling for her. Then again, what did he know about love? He thought with all his being that he loved Addie, his sons. Lilian....well, for sure he loved her. He loved her body, the way she spoke and seemed to accept him. Jade was so young and was more of an old man's fantasy than a woman who would share her life with him. But still, he believed there was more to their relationship. And more than just respect or lust.

She stirred and he instantly shut his eye. It was a strange ritual that he began after she caught him watching her once. She had reacted negatively, recoiling when he admitted to admiring her. It had been such a strange and unexpected reaction that he was baffled by her, and began instead to pretend to sleep after she awoke. Perhaps she was self-conscious, or that it went back to her strong feelings on love -- thankfully it was not all negative.

His eye opened just enough to watch her through his eyelashes. She hadn't caught him staring, and currently she was doing some staring of her own down his chest and moving further to where the sheet met his abdomen. She slid herself off of him slowly and Slade shut his eye again. She was doing a good job of trying to be careful, and Slade imagined if he were really asleep she would succeed in moving away from him without waking him.

Once she had removed herself, he slowly peeked through his eyelashes again. She was sitting upright now, facing him. The sunlight highlighted her curves and gave him both an attractive view of her bare breasts, and the soft patch of sculpted hair leading down to the organ he had spent most of last night worshipping with his tongue and hands. She usually went bare, which he preferred -- the bare look made her look younger and he'd be lying if he said that didn't turn him on -- but the trimmed rectangle above her delicious slit was attractive in a mature way. It was her own yellow -- or, in her case, black -- brick road. But instead of the wizard and a castle, there was only pleasure and a skill in the bed that Slade had never before seen the likes of. She was talented, and she knew that.

His cock involuntarily twitched at the thought of Jade's talent. It had been years since he slept with a woman as tight as her and despite her continual promiscuity, she had the benefit of being so young and elastic. Deciding that his libido couldn’t wait much longer, he was about to pretend to wake up when her hand suddenly slid down the sheet and over his mostly hard erection. She paused and trailed her nails across the thin fabric to where a small hill had formed. He caught himself holding in his breath and forced the breath to come out slow and even, an act that was much more difficult than anticipated.

After what seemed like minutes, but was more likely only a few seconds, Jade swung her leg to his other side and carefully straddled his knees. He swallowed, despite his best attempts not to. Jade seemed far too distracted by the sheet to notice, especially when her finely manicured nails peeled the sheet back and exposed his bulbous penis to the crisp hotel room air. He preferred to sleep in sweatpants, or at least in some briefs for comfort but last night they had fallen asleep almost immediately after sex, or at least Jade had, and he did not have to heart to move her.

He wasn't doing a great job at hiding the fact he was watching her, but she luckily didn’t seem to notice. He did his best to keep his breathing at a somewhat regular pace, but seeing Jade's nude form with his erection in such close proximity was not helping his concentration. Jade's eyes flickered back to him, and he froze for a moment before pretending, once again, to be asleep. His eye shut, and he concentrated his mind on his breathing.

He felt her presence hover over him and then his cock was smothered in a hot and wet sensation. His mind jolted back awake and he grunted involuntarily. The flat part of her tongue pressed firmly against the head of his penis and made its way upward until the tip of her tongue dug into the slit at the top. His eye snapped opened and he met her gaze. She was gorgeous. Her hair ran wild down her neck and shoulders and her breasts bounced with every downward and upward peak. Despite her mouth being quite full, she somehow managed to curl her lips into a small smile. A smile that drove him absolutely wild.

Part of what made Jade's actions so appealing was her level of skill. She took him -- all of him -- as easily as one could. He was a naturally large man, but with the serum in his veins it became difficult for most girls to handle. Jade did wrap her hand around the base of his cock to steady it and to make the length a bit more manageable, but watching his entire erection slide into her mouth and down her throat with such elegance made everything worthwhile. While her skill was important, and definitely made the action orgasmic in itself, the thing that separated her from the handful of other prostitutes that could handle him was her enthusiasm.

Jade loved to suck his cock.

She would groan, cry out and slobber all down his member. And do it all with a grin or a look in her eyes that made him shudder. There were other subtleties, such as the way she locked her lips around him firmly and the speed in which she would slide herself down, but hands down her enthusiasm was the greatest skill she had.

He somehow managed to push himself up into a sitting position, balancing his weight onto one hand. His free hand reached down and ran his fingertips along the soft, fleshy skin of her breast. His ring finger brushed against the nipple and began tracing circles around the bud. He let out another grunt as her nipple turned hard after little coaxing. He had no doubt in his mind that her pussy was wet with excitement and the thought sent another groan up his throat.

He briefly thought back to his earlier thoughts on Valentine's day. It was today, after all, and he probably shouldn't be so selfish even if Jade scorned the holiday. His thumb and forefinger pinched her nipple for good measure before his hand moved to her back and he pushed down on the skin.  "Turn around," He grunted out as her tongue swirled around the head of his penis. She blinked, but complied, presenting her glistening pussy and firm ass to him before getting back to work.

Eating a woman out always required a certain finesse. Every girl was different, and part of the fun was exploring what made her scream the loudest. It took a long time for Slade to begin to enjoy oral with a woman, and it wasn’t until he was in his early 20s that he began to succeed at it. By the time he started the relationship with Jade he was usually quick to figure out what a woman liked.

Jade had been no stranger to sex when they met. She never actually said it, but he imagined she lost her virginity early on and never looked back. But being a prostitute, like she had been to earn quick and easy money initially, did not require much work on the man’s part. Some men enjoyed orally pleasing a woman, so Jade had some experience with the act, but it wasn’t something she really got into until Slade. At least, that was what she had told him. With her it was always a guessing game.

She was wet enough that he didn’t need to do any sort of foreplay. The inner lips of her pussy glistened in a way that was just begging for attention from his tongue. Her upper half bent down as her mouth lowered to take his member in her mouth. The action caused her ass to raise slightly and her pussy to angle closer to him. He smirked, there was no way she did that unintentionally.

He tilted up his chin slightly and ran the tip of his tongue along the tender skin that surrounded her opening. Her pace on his cock slowed as Slade expected it would, but he didn’t mind. As his tongue reached the end of her hole, he leaned in further, flattening his tongue and lapping at the slick juices she had begun to produce.

This alone would not make her cum, but he enjoyed starting slow with her when it came to eating her out. His tongue moved back into his mouth and he swallowed once before moving back to her groin. He adjusted the pillow behind his back which allowed him to sit up straight and without using his hands for support. Once his hands were free, they slid up her thighs and gripped at her round buttock, holding it in place against the natural rising and falling motion as she sucked his cock.

She let out a soft groan against him and the vibration of her throat send shivers of pleasure up his spine and throughout his arms and legs. She was definitely getting excited and he wanted to be sure to satisfy that excitement for her immensely.

He lazily dragged his tongue downwards until the tip of it reached her hooded clit. He locked his lips against her clit and the uppermost part of her entrance. He sucked in a breath to create a suction between his mouth and her tender bare skin and began rubbing his tongue against her aroused clitoris.

He had found early on that circular motions seemed to work best with Jade. She was extremely easy to satisfy sexually and while almost any motion could set her off he always enjoyed hearing her extra enthused moans when he flicked and teased her clit in the ways that truly satisfied her. He began with a flat tongue and simply began to lick off her plentiful sex fluids until all that was left was her damp flesh. Once he was satisfied she was good and clean, he focused his attention to her clit.

The tiny nub was firm and easy to find with her current state of arousal. His tongue pointed and began to flick at the area, eliciting a gasp from her throat. The intake of breath evoked a sharp breeze of cold air against his drool soaked cock and immediately triggered a moan of his own.

Jade pushed her lower half further into him to urge him to continue with his movements. He hummed lightly and thus prompted Jade to let out a high pitched cry of pleasure at the vibrations he was now applying to her. Her pace on his cock began to quicken and he eagerly matched his tongue with her pace.

He parted from her cunt momentarily to lick his lips, swallow and take a breath before plunging his tongue deep into her tunnel. She groaned loudly and her throat vibrated against his cock inducing a moan of his own to match. His tongue was moving faster now as he lapped up her slippery secretions like her pussy was a water fountain in a desert. Vegetarians like Jade always tasted the best, and her moans and twitches only made it better.

It took a moment for him to realize that she wasn’t the only one spasming and breathing heavily. After they quickened their paces he began to feel a pressure build up at the base of his cock and abdomen and the attention her tongue was paying to his leaking head was phenomenal.

She was never quiet in sex and her vocalness got them in trouble more than once as she neared her peak. Due to her enjoyment in sex and being generally loud he had grown accustomed to the noises she made when close, such as the ones she was making now. She was driving her pussy into him and the fluids were soaking his mouth and beard as he rubbed the base of his chin against her clit for some added friction.

His cock twitched as her moans grew frantic and her hips thrust lower into him. She was close, and it wouldn’t be long before she would reach orgasm. He slowed his pace slightly and began to concentrate on his own pleasure. While usually he could last far longer than she could, if she orgasmed before he did there was a chance she would not be ready for his seed to spill into her mouth. Jade was a swallower, but also knew how to give a good show and for that reason alone, he began to meet her oral thrusts downwards with an upward thrusting motion of his hips.

His breathing began to become ragged and his moans were only softened by the occupation of his mouth. As the pressure built, he shut his eyes and squeezed her ass cheeks, letting her know he was close. Within moments he erupted into her and she promptly slid her mouth to the base of his cock, allowing for his seed to shoot down the tunnel of her throat.

He was mid orgasm when he began to attack her clit furiously with his tongue. By the time he had finished cumming, she was already starting to enter into her own orgasm and undoubtedly awaken the neighbors staying in the rooms adjacent to theirs with her shrieks of pleasure.

Her sex drenched his mouth and chin as she climaxed and Slade quickly lapped up what he could until she trembled from sensitivity. He gave her clit one last tender kiss and let her remove herself from his face.

She turned to look at him, breathing heavily and her eyelids half open. His seed dripped from her mouth and down her chin, undoubtedly from when she opened her mouth to scream in pleasure. He watched as she scooped up the stray semen with her fingers and promptly inserted them into her mouth to suck clean. She certainly knew how to put on a show, that was for damn sure.

Once she had wiped off her face, breasts and neck, she leaned in to lick off the remainder of her orgasm from his nose, lips and chin before kissing him deeply. It wasn’t something he necessarily enjoyed, tasting himself, but the mix of their fluids on her tongue and her lack of inhibitions made the act a little less repulsive.

Jade leaned back onto her hands and stared at him, a small smile played on the corners of her lips. It was early, and while he could go for another round and she was eager to please, they both would have time for that later. For now, it was time for warm ups, showers -- although in retrospect Slade wasn't sure why he pluralized shower as chances were more than highd that they would share -- and breakfast.

She almost seemed to be waiting for him to do something, the way she was looking at him. It was not a look of adoration or even satisfaction. Well, Slade backtracked a bit. Perhaps satisfaction was part of it. It was not a look of sexual satisfaction, but more satisfaction of triumph. For Jade, everything was a game and always a game she had to win. Even when she would technically lose or do something stupid, she somehow managed to spin it into an accomplishment. He imagined this trait was brought on from her father, always playing games with her and her sister and pitting them against one another. Jade had been conditioned to win from a young age thanks to Lawrence.

He was convinced that her anger and competitiveness with her father was part of the reason she chose to share a bed with Slade. Sure, she slept with half the Shadows, and not to mention how she would somehow find a reason why she needed to sleep with their more attractive or wealthy marks. He was certain that part of her desire to be with Slade stemmed from the forbiddenness of their relationship. He was her mentor, they were supposed to work together, not sleep together. Slade pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth at the memory of Ra's yelling at him for that one. He was the adult, there was no logical reason why he allowed a sixteen year old girl to have her way with him. That was well over a year ago and nothing changed.

Well -- he paused his thoughts again -- that was not entirely true. Perhaps Jade had not changed. She seemed to find reasons and excuses for sleeping with anyone and everyone. The desire increased when he scolded her for a mistake on a mission, or for ignoring his direct orders. She knew he liked her, as childish as the phrase was for Slade hadn't had a schoolyard crush on a girl since his own schooldays. But, it fit, strangely, with his feelings for her. She was the unobtainable. Sure, she allowed him to share nights, mornings and days of passion with her, but he did not control or own her. Not that he wanted to dominate her in any way but the bedroom but he wanted something more, something tangible and every time he got close, she danced away from his grasp.

It was increasingly frustrating.

And that brought him back to the stare she was giving him. A sly smile, her back arched slightly to give her breasts a certain emphasis while appearing as if she wasn't trying and her legs spread out in front of her -- slightly parted and bent at the knee. What she did not know was that he knew what she looked like when she was truly relaxed. When she thought no one was watching her. Right now, she was trying to be beautiful. When she relaxed, she didn't need to try. She was.

He trailed his gaze down her body appreciatively. Trying or not, she still managed to create pressure to his loins. She watched him for a moment, satisfied, and then rolled off the bed and stood onto the floor.

The day had begun.

They approached morning workouts quite differently from each other. While Slade preferred to do some stretching combined with strength workouts, Jade preferred running. If the weather was too awful or they were in a location that would prohibit her from doing so, like the one they were in now, she resorted to a combination of Yoga and Tai Chi forms. It was a distraction at first, especially when she decided that panties and a bra were perfect work out attire, but it had since become second nature to forcibly ignore her. Otherwise he wouldn't get anything done.

It was for the best anyway. Slade pulled the pair of sweatpants he had planned on wearing the night before over his waist and threw his undershirt over his head and chest. Stretches came first.

The entire routine took about twenty minutes to do and served only as a warmup for the rest of the day. He would later work out for a much longer period of time, but for now he felt awake and ready to continue with the rest of their day. After they both showered, they would need to go over the assassination and mission goals. Lunch would depend on how far they reviewed the paperwork, but Slade hoped they could go out to eat. Room service was boring in foreign countries.

A cursory glance in Jade’s direction showed him that she had only just gotten done stretching. It wasn’t a surprise, she tended to focus more on that and have a longer morning routine than he did.

She’d be annoyed if he stayed and watched, and that thought urged him to continue to the bathroom without pausing. Timing her end of workout with his shower could be difficult, but it usually meant that Slade would have to brush his teeth and shave before jumping into the shower. It wasn’t particularly hard to do and he had started getting used to the newer routine now that he was spending more mission time with Jade. He chuckled softly at the thought, she had certainly become part of his life.

Once Slade was satisfied with his shave and trimming of his goatee, he turned on the water and stepped into the bathtub, letting the left over shaving cream rinse off under the stream. He washed his body and hair slowly while awaiting the presence of his younger companion. She would usually come in without warning and he usually didn’t realize that she was even there with him until the water stopped hitting his back. She was always silent, but the surprise was part of the thrill.

He shivered slightly at the thought of her smaller form pressed against his back. Her arms would slink around his back and to his chest, allowing her breasts to press into his skin. By that time he would usually turn to face her, and they’d get to work on round two.

He swallowed hard at the thought and glanced down. She was really wreaking havoc to his already high libido.

He finished rinsing off the soap and stood silently under the shower head. Sometimes, Jade decided to do an extra long routine, and if that were the case today it would be stupid to wait for her.

Deciding that was most likely the reason after he waited another five minutes, he shut off the tap and toweled off before wrapping it around his waist. Modesty wasn’t necessary, but he felt strange just walking out of the bathroom naked in front of her.

When he exited, he was surprised to see her perched on the bed on his laptop. It wasn’t a problem that she was using it, but the fact that she had chosen to ignore guaranteed shower sex was a bit odd. Then again, trying to analyze Jade never had a good outcome.

She looked up at him for a moment before shutting the laptop screen and getting off the bed. “Are you done?” She asked, grabbing some clothes from her small suitcase. Slade pulled on a clean undershirt before grunting affirmatively. He was about to answer her with a verbal response, but she had already disappeared into the bathroom, leaving him alone.

Her lack of interest surprised and bothered him as he finished getting dressed. He slipped his belt through the loop and fastened it before glancing back to the bathroom. She had just turned on the sink tap, meaning that she would be awhile.

He moved to the bed and pulled up his laptop, double clicking on the internet option. Curious, he checked the web history for today, only to find it blank. That was certainly unusual. What could Jade have been searching for that she did not want him to find.

He had no real reason to betray her trust, but at the same time her actions made him curious to what she was actually doing. Being in a business such as a mercenary for hire, he tended to be a little more paranoid about how his computer was used when he was away. He had installed a tracking program on the laptop awhile ago. Until today, he had no reason to use it.

The last few pages she had visited were quite normal. Her email, some cooking blog she pretended not to follow. She probably just didn’t bother switching from private browsing. As he peered earlier into the history, his brow visibly furrowed at the subject of the topics she searched.  

“Valentine’s Day...No gifts on Valentine’s day...Valentine’s Day important…” He read aloud with an increasing frown. The pages she had clicked on ranged from flowers to cute ideas on what to do for your significant other on Valentine’s day.

Slade was seriously dumbfounded as he shut down the tracking program and put the laptop aside. He knew there was something about the way she harbored on Valentine’s day. He certainly didn’t expect her to actually want something.

It was clear her actions involving the shower had been a direct correlation to him not getting her something. But he was hardly to blame when she so adamantly spoke of opposing the holiday. It was frustrating, he wasn’t a mind reader. Slade rubbed his goatee in thought for a few moments, trying to figure out what he could do.

A glance over at the menu sitting by the bed decided the answer for him. The hotel was quite American, despite the Quarac ownership. Chocolate covered strawberries was a feasible task, and he was certain they had roses in the flower shop down stairs. Alcohol was out, as it was considered wrong in Quarac culture to drink, a shame, but he could probably find something if he looked hard enough.

He pushed himself to a stand and headed for the door. He didn’t have much time.


	2. The Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade's gesture is too much for Jade. He goes too far -- or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a year and I apparently decided to keep writing this. I swear it won't be another year before I add another chapter -- or at least I hope not!

Jade took longer than she usually would for her morning shower. While shaving did take up a long time, as well as washing her thick mane of hair, she spent the most amount of time just standing under the hot stream of water flowing down her back.

She didn’t feel like dealing with Slade right away. She had seen the look of confusion in his eyes when she was on the bed instead of performing some intense workout. She didn’t want to care about that look, but she did. And for that reason, she forced herself to clear her head.

She had brought a change of clothes into the bathroom with her, mainly to let him know she was annoyed. It wasn’t exactly fair, for it was hardly his fault that she was feeling these….feelings. But then, these feelings couldn’t just happen. It had to be his fault in some way.  

She knew he had feelings for her and that these feelings weren’t just fleeting. He got upset when she would sleep with other men, though he hid it quite well.  The only reason she could even tell was due to his lingering gazes on her, and the stiffness he treated her with when he found out where and what she was doing. It was exhausting.

She was seventeen, after all. She was allowed to have some freedom and she certainly was not about to be held back by some man who technically was her mentor. She slid some shorts up over her hips and pulled on a tank top. She would probably get shot or stoned if she walked outside, but for right now, she wasn’t going outside.

The main door in their room opened and shut, causing her to become alert. She recognized Slade’s footsteps as he walked past the bathroom door in a hurry, and only then did she relax and return to applying mascara over her dark lashes. It didn’t take her long to do her hair and makeup, most of it was just letting her hair air dry anyways.

It was another five or ten minutes before she felt satisfied and mentally prepared to face Slade again. No doubt he was going to confront her about the whole shower incident. He was such a baby about that.

As she pushed open the bathroom door, the smell of vanilla and strawberries hit her nose. She paused for a moment before stepping out further.

A bouquet of roses sat on the bedside table with tiny candles surrounding the vase and a box of what Jade assumed were chocolate covered strawberries sat in wait. Slade was sitting on the bed, looking at the paper until he heard the bathroom door creak open. He glanced up at her, and then back at the arrangement near the bed. She looked like a deer in headlights. He definitely wasn’t surprised, but suddenly he felt as though the words wouldn’t come out. He hadn’t been this nervous in ages. It was strange. With Addie, and other girls, this sort of gesture was never a nerve-wracking thing. He knew that they would appreciate it, most likely it would involve some sort of sexual act after, and then they would proceed to enjoy their time together.

But Jade looked absolutely frozen in place. He cleared his throat, about to speak when she beat him to the punch.

“What the fuck,” He blinked at her, his eyes darting between the flowers and her disgusted expression. “Seriously. What the fuck?” She repeated herself, her face turning red in a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

“It’s Valentine’s day…” Slade replied slowly, moving to a stand. “And while we aren’t exactly dating, I figured that you would enjoy the ge-”

“Well you figured wrong,” Jade snapped back and glared at him. How could he have done this? Didn’t she make it extremely, incredibly, clear that she wanted nothing to do with Valentine’s day and all the brouhaha that went with it? Was he idiotic?

Earlier, while he was still in the shower, she had tried to figure out what was so great about this greeting card holiday. Most of the results were whining women complaining about the kind of roses their husbands got them, or jealously over the jewelry their boyfriends bought them. It just sounded like something for weak willed women. And Jade made sure she was not that kind of woman.

He was staring at her, in a mix of confusion and annoyance at her reaction. She was so guarded and indecisive and he never knew how to behave around her. She had been blatantly looking up information about celebrating Valentine's Day, so why was she acting like this was the last thing she ever imagined.

"Jade," He took in a deep breath and rubbed his temple. This would turn into an argument, an argument he knew he would lose.

“Stop,” She interrupted him before he could continue. Her eyes darted back to the flowers and the fucking candles. Why the fuck were there candles, anyways? Slade had closed his mouth, staring at her expectantly. “Are you like...twelve, or something?” She blurted out, gesturing once again to the bed.

It was the wrong thing to say, as Jade had expected. His brow furrowed, and he looked offended. “Twelve?” He repeated, his lips pressing together in annoyance. Other women would swoon for this, but calling him twelve? When she was merely a few years older than that herself?

“Perhaps you should be grateful,” He growled, gripping her shoulders tightly. His fingers left red marks in her skin, and he shook her firmly. “You’ve never had a man treat you better than I,” Her green eyes were filled with resentment and something else that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Grateful?” She spat out in a mocking tone. “Because some old man with unrealistic expectations decided to wine and dine me? God, I might has well have signed up to be a sugar baby at this rate. At least a daddy would have bought me diamonds and stacks of Benjamins.”

His blood boiled in his veins, she was mocking him. How dare this teenager treat him like some perverted old man. Perhaps it wasn’t that far from the truth, but Slade did not need to be reminded of that.

The serum not only had increased his strength, virility, and size; it had also increased his reflexes. Within a blink, he slammed her against the wall adjacent to the bathroom. She let out a small cry of pain, but her eyes were filled with rebellion as she looked back at him. His hand was pressed to her back, and he pushed her further against the wall.

“You act like a spoiled child,” Slade growled into her ear. Her rear end extended, and she rubbed herself against his arousal. He exhaled through his teeth and created a hissing sound as he instantly recoiled from her attempts to seduce him.

“And you act like a horny old man,” Jade retorted, defiance in her voice. She tilted her chin up and gave him a haughty look. He pressed her further into the wall, watching as her cheek flattened from the pressure against the wallpaper.

He stepped behind her, using his broad chest to pin her against the wall. His hands reached up to the waistband of her shorts and he tugged them down with one smooth movement. Her panties had cartoon pandas on the butt, and he tore his eyes away from them before he grew too aroused.

“See?” Jade laughed, once again trying to rub her ass against him. “You pretend you want more than a good fuck, but in the end you can’t even control yourself. I’ve fucked so many men just like you. Living in denial and fucking young girls to feel young and virile again when in reality you’re just a pathetic, dirty, old-”

The sound of his palm spanking the bare part of her ass interrupted her thoughts. She let out a cry of shock, and Slade stared in astonishment at his hand, her ass, and the red mark that remained on it. His paralysis lasted all of a few seconds before the needs of his cock took over.

SMACK.

He spanked her again, and this time he saw her face grow red and tears starting to gather in the corner of her eyes. For once, she seemed without words. The silence was almost as satisfying as the look of surprise on her face.

“Is that what you are, Jade?” His voice went low again, his cock was throbbing against the zipper of his pants. “A spoiled child?” She had stopped squirming, and he took a step back to admire her. His eyes just reached her panties when he noticed a growing wet stain near the bottom of her arse. A quick glance to her chest confirmed his suspicions as her tanktop had twin peaks where her nipples were.

With a smooth movement on his part, her panties slid down her legs and to the floor and his finger darted between her pussy lips. She was beyond aroused, and a small whimper fell from her throat at his touch.

He swallowed, hard. This was not something he had experience with. He wasn’t exactly surprised by it, Jade had plenty of issues in her life, and spanking her certainly caused his own arousal to grow rather quickly and painfully. She was still a child, however, and taking this too far could easily push her away from him completely.

Still, he couldn’t ignore the physical signs, nor the look of desperation in her eyes.

He grabbed her upper arm and dragged her to the bed, throwing her face down onto it. He undid his belt buckle, watching as her body tensed in anticipation. He blinked, looked down at the leather in his hands, and pushed the thought from his mind. Spanking was one thing, and whether Jade wanted it or not, he was not about to injure her.

He unzipped his pants and stepped out of his trousers and briefs. His erection throbbed in the open air, and he turned his attention back on Jade.

The candles were still burning and the soft vanilla scent tickled his nose, mixing with the smell of the roses he had set on the bedside table. The chivalrous part of him yearned to make love to her and trail the strawberries down her navel and between her legs where he could then lap up the sweetness of the fruit and her arousal. Addie would have loved that. But Jade was no Addie.

He hadn’t planned his next move now that he had her on her stomach on the bed.  She must have sensed his hesitation, for in that moment she regained her voice.

“What, can’t get it up?” She laughed out loud and started to sit up on her elbows. “I heard that happens to men your age,” She began to get up, to turn around to laugh at him. His hand pressed against her neck, stopping her from getting up, or turning around.

Her legs were already parted enough for him to force himself inside her. While there was usually some tension upon entering her, his length slid completely into her with no resistance this time. He held himself inside her for a brief moment, feeling the insides of her organ stretch and pulse around him.

He shut his eyes for a moment. This was...dubious in the matters of consent. Perhaps not the worst crime he had committed, but Jade had always been the one to initiate. She hadn’t exactly said no, nor had her body rejected him in any way, but it was still not how he did things. And certainly a woman did not have to be dry as a bone to refuse consent.

His erection went soft, and he slipped out of her. “Jade…I-”

With his hand off her neck she was able to turn to face him. Her eyes were filled with disbelief, and perhaps a little disgust. A pang of guilt shot through his chest, and he immediately backed away from her. “Forgive me, that was wrong. I don’t know what came over me. It was completely unacceptable.”

Jade frowned. Her eyebrows furrowed together and rose, and the look she gave him was one he saw on every teenage girl in the United States. “Did you just lose your erection?” She asked in disbelief, staring at his flaccid penis like it was a disease. “Wow, you _are_ pathetic,” she stood up and walked away from the bed, grabbing her panties and shorts off the floor. She dressed, and made a beeline to the door.

As the hallway door slammed behind her, Slade sat down on the bed. “What the hell just happened?” He muttered in disbelief.


End file.
